Naruto A True Shinobi Path
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Whilst Naruto is running from the Villagers he's helped by a young Kiba Inuzuka. Whilst trying to sneak food to him he's' found out by his mom she takes in Naruto as a favor to her former friend Kushina. (Naruto's Mom.) Naruto now has a home a family and friends as he starts his ninja career. With his goal of becoming the Hokage driving him on with the support of his addo
1. All Alone

**Naruto A True Shinobi Path Part 1 All Alone**

 **Summary: Whilst Naruto is running from the Villagers he's helped by a young Kiba Inuzuka. Whilst trying to sneak food to him he's found out by his mom she takes in Naruto as a favor to her former friend Kushina. (Naruto's Mom.) Naruto now has a home a family and friends as he starts his ninja career. With his goal of becoming the Hokage driving him on with the support of his adopted family.**

 **A/N: The pairings are NaruSaku & KibaHina. Naruto is smarter, stronger, also more cunning, Not dense, Main things (No Orange Jumpsuits LOL)**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto Uzumaki is a five year old kid he's anything but normal when he was a baby The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in him and ever since that day Naruto's life's been hell the villagers hate him they call him names but the worst things are the beatings he has no idea why they do it and they just laugh or get angrier when he tells them he's done nothing wrong.

Jiji (Sandaime Hokage) Placed Naruto in an Orphanage and for two years it was hell he had to live in the cold basement he was the regular punching bag for all the other kids and some of the adults. The problem was that The Hokage was just too busy to visit him so he had no idea just how bad Naruto's life really was.

When he tries to sleep he gets attacked by rats or any other creature in the basement it's so sad he doesn't know how he heals himself or how he never catches a cold if he stinks they spray him with a hosepipe.

When he eats or if he eats if the owners decide to feed him it's always cold it's like they wait for the food to get cold before giving it to him someone he finds spit in his food sometimes bogies there so cruel. If he thought it couldn't get any worse then he was wrong sometimes the other kids would urinate on him whilst he slept and when Naruto would complain the owners always called him a liar.

Even if they could smell it on him they called him a liar and they beat him for telling lies. When he turned three the day after they kicked him out telling him he wasn't welcome, not that he ever seemed to be. The owners also did a crafty telling the Hokage he well looked after.

For two years Naruto would wait until everyone had gone to bed before he searched through bins for food. It was hard living on the streets especially on the cold night the months it snowed were the worst but somehow he soldiered on.

All skin and bones who's have thought the son of one of the villages Hokage was treated like this Minato would probably be turning in his grave seeing his son this way and his mother would probably be crying all day long wishing to hug her little baby and tell him everything's going to be OK.

All this leads up to the here and now as we see Naruto yet again running for his life from villagers for a supposed crime he never committed not that he even know nobody ever spoke to him. Sometimes he'd see little kids walking down the streets with their parents and he'd cry wondering just where his parents were.

He looks behind him crying his eyes out wondering why they hate him so much little does he know that right now his life will change. As Naruto's looks behind him he doesn't see the little boy he crashes into.

The boy has black hair and red marks on his face and a tiny little dog with him. Naruto looks at him "Sorry don't hit me."

The boy looks shocked "I'm not going to hit you why would I hit you."

Naruto looks down "Everyone else does."

Naruto hears the villagers getting closer so he stands up ready to run again but the boy also hears them and drags him in the bushes and the villagers run right by them.

The boy puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Why are they after you."

Naruto sighs "I don't know they just attack me everyday I don't' know why I don't know what I did wrong."

The boy sighs "Man that sux hey my names Kiba and this is Akamaru what's your name."

Naruto is shocked _Someone's actually being nice and talking to him_ "My names Naruto"

Kiba smiles "Come on you hungry."

Naruto just nods so he Kiba and Akamaru run back to the Inuzuka estate. Naruto follows Kiba and he leads Naruto to the trees "You wait here and I'll bring you some food OK don't make a sound OK."

Naruto nods "OK."

Kiba runs inside the house he looks around but sees nobody he grabs a bag and opens the fridge and puts in some cheese, ham, some fruit then he gets some bread and puts that in the bag. He then puts some soda's in the bag and quickly leaves. What he doesn't know is Tsume his mom saw him through the window but did nothing but she finds it weird that he bagged it all.

She looks out of the window and sees him looking around so when he's gone she follows him. She can smell him easily she also smells someone else so maybe the foods for him. She sees Kiba sat down with Akamaru next to him but there is a blond boy with him she doesn't recognize him from where she is so she goes in for a closer look.

Kiba watches Naruto eat _Damn he's hungry doesn't he eat_ _at all wonder why those villagers were after him._

Tsume gets closer and sees him it's a skinny little boy his clothes if you can call them that are all ripped there are blood stains on them some of the rips even look like slashes. She's too busy staring at the blond boy that she gives her position away and snaps a twig.

Naruto looks up scared _Oh no an adult this isn't fair._

Kiba looks up "Mom are you following me"

Tsume steps forward so she's next to Kiba she can see the blond boy is scared shitless and is looking around for something an escape route maybe she smiles "Hey kid I'm not going to hurt you OK."

Kiba looks at him mom "The villagers were chasing him I helped him hide he says his name's Naruto.

Tsume freezes at that name she remembers that Kushina was pregnant and she was going to name her son Naruto but I heard he died when she did could this be Kushina's boy.

Tsume smiles and approaches Naruto "Don't worry Naruto I won't hurt you OK your eating all that food you must be hungry."

Naruto nods "Yes I am haven't eaten all week."

Tsume is shocked "What are you serious."

When Naruto hears that he backs away but Tsume puts her hands on his shoulders "Where do you live."

Naruto looks down in shame "The streets."

Tsume is ashamed and angry that food is good but you need a nice cooked meal does that sound nice."

Naruto looks shocked "Cooked you mean hot food."

She seems confused "Yea why."

He looks down in shame "I've never had hot food."

She's shocked "Seriously how long have you been on the streets."

Naruto thinks "I'm five so two years."

Tsume is confused "Two years."

When Naruto nods she's, even more, angrier she scoops him up _Wow he's as light as a feather._ She turns to Kiba "Bring what he hasn't finished."

Kiba is confused but just nods whilst Tsume brings Naruto inside her house. When she gets inside Hana's there she looks up "Oh hey mom who's that."

Tsume is still stunned "What."

Hana looks at her "Who's he."

Tsume nods "Oh, This is Naruto I think he's Kushina's boy you remember her red hair died five years ago."

Hana nods "Yes I remember I thought her son died when she did."

Tsume nods "That's what I was told but this is her kid I know it he's been living on the streets for two years and he's never had a cooked meal before."

Hana is shocked "He's as old as Kiba shouldn't he be in the orphanage."

Naruto sighs "Told me to leave."

Hana is shocked "That's cruel."

Just then Kiba comes in "Oh hey sis I made a friend Naruto."

Hana smiles "Good little bro why don't you take Naruto to your room whilst me and mom talk OK."

Kiba nods "Hey, Naruto come with me I have some cool toys lets go."

Naruto nods "OK." Naruto follows Kiba and Akamaru.

Tsume and Hana watch him and both feel depressed Tsume groans "Man he looks so worn out he was light as a feather."

Hana grins "Let's fatten him up."

Tsume nods "Actually you start that give it like 30 minutes, 45 minutes then let him have a bath there is so much dirt on him then after he's eaten get some spare clothes and put him to bed I think I should have a talk with our Hokage."

Hana nods "He's pretty cute well he could be once the dirt's gone."

Tsume grins "He's a bit young for you don't you think."

Hana is gobsmacked "Mom, don't say stuff like that."

Tsume grins "I'll be back soon."

Hana nods "They'll be fine OK."

Tsume nods and she leaves the house she looks pissed so everyone clears out of her way. She makes it to the Hokage tower after 10 minutes and the receptionist informs her he's free so she knocks and Hiruzen tells her to enter.

Hiruzen looks up "Tsume what a surprise don't see you here often what can I do for you."

Tsume sits down "First Privacy seal."

Hiruzen nods and puts one up "OK what's this about."

Tsume sighs "Why wasn't I informed Kushina's son was alive."

Hiruzen is confused "Naruto you've met him."

Tsume goes into a rant about what she's just seen suffice to say Hiruzen was pissed and ashamed he just didn't have time to visit him but to be lied to for two years oh heads will role for this.


	2. Fox Among The Pack

**Naruto A True Shinobi Path Part 2 Fox Among The Pack**

 **A/N: Hey everyone time for chapter 2 so here goes so far good reviews lets hope I get more followers The Story Summary has been changed it was pretty lame so without further ado let's get this show on the road there will be a timeskip in this chapter**

 **P.S (NO Orange Jumpsuits) Pranks yes along with Kiba. Smarter Naruto, Stronger Naruto, Not as dense, Not a loudmouth either Naruto pairing is NaruSaku and KibaHina (Hinata doesn't have a crush on Naruto)**

 ** **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Tsume sits in front of Hirzuen she waits for his angry rant to end, to be honest, she felt the same wanting to go to the Orphanage and ring the owner's filthy necks.

Hiruzen then sits down in his chair "So how is he now Tsume."

She sighs "As light as a feather he didn't look beat up I guess we can thank the damn fox for that still he will not remain like that two years sleeping outside is a joke Kushina's probably turning in her grave crying her eyes out and that must change I will be taking him in he will remain Naruto Uzumaki but he will be an Inuzuka also."

Hiruzen nods "Have you spoken to the Inuzkua council."

Tsume shakes her head "No but I hardly care Kushina was my friend I can not allow her baby to be treated in this way, Kiba's got his first friend other than Akamaru of course, Hana seems like she already wants to baby him Inuzuka females become very serious when it comes to pups and he is a little pup."

She sighs "Naruto will not be taught any Inuzuka techniques. But I'm curious, did Kushina, leave any scrolls or anything I'm sure she would have trained him herself as well as Minato who's also probably disgusted with the village for denying his last request."

Hiruzen nods "They are locked away in the Namikaze Compound I will get him some scrolls but his training must be watched I'd rather the council not find out about him learning his family Jutsu's just yet when I get them I will visit personally but I'll give them to you give him the scrolls when you think the time is right."

Tsume nods "I understand Hokage-Sama first I will get him, fitter, as I said he's as light as a feather, I will also get him clothes I failed Kushina by believing he was dead I refuse to let her down again."

Hiruzen nods "I to have let them both down at least now he will have people there for him I know the moment I reach heaven I'll get my ass kicked by Kushina and I thoroughly deserve whatever I get I tried but I let him down."

Tsume grins "Say hi from me then and tell her I'll make her proud Naruto will be my pup not in blood but in everything else."

Hiruzen chuckles "I'll be sure to tell her that when I regain consciousness."

Tsume stands up "Good night Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen nods "Good night Tsume."

Tsume leaves and quickly gets back to the Inuzuka compound she walks into the house and sees Hana, Kiba and Naruto eating a hot meal a nice thick stew with plenty of meat and vegetables.

She smiles as she sees three empty bowls next to Naruto and two next to Kiba who seems to be trying to catch up to Naruto. She smiles and Hana does also when she sees her mom "Everything go OK."

Tsume nods "Yes enjoying the food I see Naruto."

Naruto just nods and continues eating. Kiba just grins and continues eating. Tsume gets a bowl herself and sits down she sees Naruto also looks cleaner she smiles and starts eating.

A short time later Kiba and Naruto are watching TV whilst Tsume and Hana talk. Hana listens to what her mom says "Do you think they will accept him."

Tsume shrugs "Hardly care I'm going to raise him as my own."

Hana nods "Good he needs a home and people to look after him."

Tsume nods "After my meeting tomorrow morning I'm going clothes shopping for the kid."

Hana nods she looks at Naruto and smiles "Your right about him being so light I bet even Kiba could lift him."

Tsume nods "Well that's going to change he looks much cleaner didn't have any problems then."

Hana chuckles "No he was a good little boy although he freaked out when he saw the bubbles in his hair but everything went OK looks like he's fallen asleep."

Tsume nods "Well he's had an interesting day" They finish talking "OK guys off to bed."

Kiba nods "I think Naruto's already asleep."

Tsume nods "It seems so, well you head off and I'll put the little guy to bed."

Kiba nods "OK night mom night sis."

They both nod and Kiba and Akamaru walk to their room. Tsume goes over to Naruto and picks him up "This is going to be the rebirth of Naruto Uzumaki." She carries him into the spare room and puts him to bed wrapping him up nice and warm before leaving the room.

 ** **TIMESKIP 2 YEARS****

It's been two years now since Naruto became an Inuzuka in everything but name the council had no real problems with Naruto staying they did say there could be some negative effects to taking him in but Tsume didn't care at all.

It actually remained a secret for well over five months there were some idiot villagers who demanded they hand over Naruto but they didn't expect the Inuzuka Clan as a whole to guard Naruto like a pack of wild dogs protecting their Pack.

Whenever Naruto and Kiba went around town they always had a few Inuzuka guarding them. After that, the villagers kept out of the Inuzuka's way and Naruto and Kiba had a nice life growing up there were some bullies but Naruto and Kiba would always stick up for each other.

One boy received a broken nose and the kids father demanded Naruto be executed of course that never happened as it turns out the attack by the boys son on Naruto was seen by two Clan Heads in Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara who witnessed Naruto not attack only defend and only punched him in the nose when Kiba was struck on the head by a stick. After Inoichi's and Shikaku's testimony the matter was dropped.

During Naruto's first two years he became much stronger and faster no longer being the skinny little boy anymore. Naruto and Kiba would race around the Inuzuka compound everyday well chased more like by Hana and her dogs but it was all for fitness.

It was during this time that Naruto would first meet the girl of his dreams a pink-haired girl called Sakura Haruno. Kiba and Naruto were playing hide and seek and currently Kiba was hiding and whilst Naruto was looking for them he heard a girl crying and laughing so he went to investigate what he saw was three boys throwing dirt at a girl and laughing at her calling her names saying she had a huge forehead and she was a freak.

This was a current occurrence for her whenever she wasn't with Ino her best well only friend. Unfortunately that day Ino was sick so Sakura went to the park by herself and as soon as she got there these three boys chased her away from the park.

Now Naruto hates seeing people being bullied God knows he's been beaten enough although not once in the last two years although training by Tsume his stepmom and Hana his step-sister could be caused as beating well to him and Kiba it felt like it. Naruto walks up to the three boys "Why don't you leave her alone three boys picking on a girl your parents must be so proud of you."

The boys look at Naruto and immediately know who he is not many bullies fight him anymore it's too much of hassle, of course, these three boys think they can do what they want they leave Sakura and circle Naruto who smirks "So you really want to do this."

One of the boys a rather chubby boy grins "Three of us against a runt like you don't act so tough."

Quicker then the boys notice Naruto's already hit two of them in there guts causing them to fall to their knees clutching their stomachs the third boy runs at Naruto. As the boys running Naruto happens to see some dog poo beside him and grins when the boy lunges forward Naruto ducks the fist and takes his legs out from under him and he goes face first into the dog poo.

When he realizes what happened he runs away crying with dog poo all over his face when the two boys see the toughest of the three running away crying they also run away. Naruto smiles and walks up to Sakura he passes her a wipe "Here why don't you clean yourself up are you OK."

Naruto then sees her face she takes the wipe and starts cleaning the mud off her, Naruto sees the pink hair which he thinks is cute and her emerald green eyes which he thinks is cool he does notice that she does have a larger than most forehead but thinks that's cute also.

Once Sakura's finished she goes to pass him the wipe back but he tells her to keep it Naruto then smiles "What's your name mine is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura smiles "M-My Name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

Naruto smiles "Don't let them idiots pick on you I think your forehead cute OK."

Sakura blushes at the compliment and Naruto helps her up and she smiles before taking the hand and gets up she smiles "Thank you for saving me did that boy fall face first into dog poo."

Naruto chuckles "Yea serves him right."

Sakura giggles then get's sad "People don't like you much why is that."

Naruto shrugs "Not sure." They both hear a woman calling for Sakura, Naruto smiles "I better go see you around you better not tell your mom I saved you because I don't want you getting in trouble."

Sakura nods confused but answers "OK."

Naruto then runs off with Kiba probably asleep somewhere knowing him. A few minutes later Mebuki comes and sees Sakura "What are you doing out her your filthy."

Sakura says nothing about her savior and they just walk off. Naruto who was only a short way away from them both smiles and runs off and like he thought Kiba's fallen asleep hiding in bushes Naruto's about to touch him when he sees the plants and giggles _He's going to be so embarrassed falling asleep covered by Poison Ivy he's going to get a nasty rash_. ****(Not sure if there is Poison Ivy in Japan but whatever)****

Just then he hears a voice behind him "There you are Naruto where's Kiba."

Naruto looks behind him and sees Hana and giggles "Kiba's asleep we were playing hide and seek and he fell asleep in the bushes."

Hana rolls his eyes "Lazy bastard what's so funny though."

Naruto giggles "Do you know what plant that is."

Hana looks at the plant for a minute and then grins "No way he fell asleep in a bush covered with Poison Ivy this is so funny quick wake him up."

Naruto looks at her "No way am I touching him."

Hana chuckles and picks up a stick and walks up to Kiba and pokes him several times until he wakes up. When he opens his eyes he sees Naruto and his big sister Hana and there both trying to hold in the laughter.

He stands up "Damn Naruto you took your time I fell asleep Hey, what's so funny."

Hana grins "Please let me tell him."

Naruto just shrugs and she grins "Kiba what flowers are on those bushes."

Kiba looks at them and shrugs "No idea but I'm taking it you both know."

Hana and Naruto both nod and Hana chuckles "Poison Ivy bro."

Kiba is shocked "Poison Ivy wait did I get poisoned."

Hana chuckles "No but Poison Ivy flower brings you up in a nasty rash and with you falling asleep in the bushes I'm going to go with you having a rash all over."

Kiba is speechless "CRAP

Naruto giggles "Not exactly but I saw a kids face comes face to face with some dog crap a short while ago."

Hana grins "You can tell me why later come on little bro let's get you back home."

Kiba groans "This sucks."

Naruto grins "So do you think full body rash."

Hana rubs her chin and shrugs "Who knows but he's already turning into a tomato."

Naruto looks at Hana and they both burst out laughing and run a step further away from Kiba who moaning and scratching himself. On the walk back home many people see Naruto and Hana but then they see Kiba and know what happened.

Kiba has to put up with his sister, Naruto and most of the village laughing at him he groans "Worst day ever."

After much fun at Kiba's expense the trio of Inuzuka's arrive back at the Inuzuka compound Tsume is sitting on the porch sipping some lemonade when she sees her pups arrive home he sees Naruto and Hana a short distance in front of Kiba and giggling at first she doesn't know why then she sees Kiba and his body covered in red blotches and smirks "Poison Ivy."

Naruto and Hana nods and she Tsume bursts out laughing again at Kiba's expense. Luckily there is a nurse in the family Hana is a veterinarian but she won't go near Kiba.

Suffice to say Kiba is not a happy kid after he's embarrassed about what happened and after getting scolded several times to stop scratching by his aunt who's the nurse he locks himself in his room.

The next day he's fine still he's embarrassed still which is understandable. Naruto tells Kiba about the girl he met yesterday called Sakura Haruno, Kiba nods and tells him he's seen her around with a loudmouth blond from the Yamanaka Clan.

Two days later Naruto and Kiba all wearing Black hiding their faces they just pranked a shop tossing toilet roll all over their shop and roof it was a mess there was also confetti everywhere which is why we now find Kiba and Naruto hiding in a tree laughing their asses off they bump fists and Kiba laughs "Man that was awesome do you think anyone saw us."

Naruto shrugs "Nah, too early in the day but man the owners will get a shock take that for not serving us."

Kiba grins "Yea, so what is are next prank."

Naruto grin's "You mean two pranks in one day It's kind or risky don't you think you do remember what happened last time you almost got us caught because you saw that little Hyūga girl."

Kiba grins "Her names Hinata."

Naruto nods "OK still you got distracted."

Kiba nods "Yea, I guess your right let's get some Ice-Cream."

Naruto nods "OK but you're going to have to get it you know what there like remember the guy who gave us the Ice-Cream put fertilizer in the Ice-Cream how he did it I'll never know luckily you smelled it."

Kiba nods "Yea, that's true OK wait here I'll be back Chocolate Caramel right with Chocolate Sauce."

Naruto nods "Yep." As Naruto's waiting in the tree, he looks down and sees Sakura sitting down not far from him she looks sad again "Hey Sakura."

Sakura looks around then hears "Up here."

She looks up and sees the kid who saved her a few days ago in a tree she climbs the tree and smiles "Hey Naruto what you doing up here."

Naruto grins "Just waiting for Kiba to come back with Ice-Cream."

She smiles "Oh so why you up here though you could wait down there."

Naruto chuckles "Oh me and Kiba just pranked a shop with toilet paper and confetti."

Sakura giggles "That was you I saw that the owner was going crazy when I passed."

Naruto chuckles "So why were you alone you looked sad again what's wrong this time."

Sakura sighs "Ino's still sick anyway I better go have a nice day and enjoy your Ice-Cream."

Naruto gives a foxy grin "Oh you know I will cya Sakura-Chan."

She blushes and climbs down from the tree and runs away. A few minutes later Kiba comes up with a smile on his face "So had a nice chat with your girlfriend."

Naruto blushes "She's not my girlfriend."

Kiba grins "Not yet, Here."

Naruto takes the Ice-Cream whilst there enjoying there Ice-Creams Naruto grins "Sakura-Chan said the owner of the shop we pranked was going crazy."

Kiba grins "Serves him right" Then remembers what Naruto said, "So It's Sakura-Chan now is it."

Again Naruto blushes "Shut up at least I can talk to her, unlike someone I know who runs away and watches Hinata from afar."

Kiba growls "Hey I'm working up to it."

Naruto Grins "Right, of course, you are it's not that you're scared shitless of her dad."


End file.
